


The Red Lion

by Salvia_Eyes (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes
Summary: Red drops everything to get closer to Lizzie at a key stage in her life. He will get too close to her in the end. They discover that they are predestined.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyAnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyAnny/gifts).



> This is my new job. I will try to publish each chapter in Spanish and in English at the same time.  
> As you always keep in mind that English is not my first language, I do my best.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to BabyAnny for all your feedbacks. I hope you like it.

Sam was in the kitchen of his house, staring at the beer bottle lost in his worries: his little Lizzie , intelligent and awake, who could have been an architect, a surgeon, a lawyer or whatever she wanted; his ball of butter had decided to join the FBI. In the FBI for all the saints ! Sam knew her well enough to know that when something got into her head there was no human soul capable of changing her mind.

She had just graduated from psychology with excellent grades and soon applied to Quantico . Sam knew the trials to join the FBI were tough, but he was sure they would be a piece of cake for Lizzie . He had seen that determination in her eyes and there was nothing to do.

Except…

He had been trying to locate Red for the past few days. He had an emergency contact but it had been impossible. Maybe Red could do something… move her strings so they wouldn't accept her or something similar. They had not really passed all that they had to do so that now their little ball of butter is stuck in the wolf's mouth.

The front door sounded.

\- " Hey dad " Liz yelled from the lobby "I'm here" 

She appeared loaded with bags in the kitchen, placed them all on the table where Sam was sitting, and began to put everything in its place. Mainly fruits and vegetables.

\- "I have brought you healthy options for a change" said Liz smiling at him "I hope that now that I am leaving you do not eat pizza every night" 

Sam looked at her distractedly. He was able to smile at her and reply with a snort that feigned indignation. Liz smiled wider and kept putting everything down. When she finished, she sat down next to him and took him tenderly by the hands.

\- "Come on dad, I'll be fine ... can't you be happy for me?" Liz said feigning a pout. 

\- "You're going to be a magnificent FBI agent" managed to articulate Sam. "And I'll eat all this rabbit food so you can be calm ..." 

Liz laughed heartily and left the kitchen. He still had many suitcases to pack since he was leaving in a week for the FBI academic base in Virginia. It was going to be twenty weeks of training before graduating. Twenty weeks of anguish that Sam didn't know how he was going to endure, not because he doubted Liz's ability, but quite the opposite, because he knew she would become a great agent. Everything he and Red had fought for, keeping her away from all the shit, all the corruption… was shattered in an instant.

Suddenly the cell phone rang. Sam barely had any friends, just a good friend Will who lived two houses down and who sometimes watched baseball games together, but Will hardly ever called, he had the annoying habit of showing up suddenly at his house, no, Sam really had his mobile solely by Liz.

\- "Yes?" Sam answered cautiously. 

\- "Sam is me, Red" 

\- "Red for all the saints" Sam said lowering his voice "I've been trying to contact you like crazy ... Lizzie wants to enter ..." 

\- "I know " Red replied dryly "How ... How could you afford it? She can't… she just can't go there " 

\- "Oh" replied Sam angrily "and do you think I have not tried to convince her? You don't know her Red, she's so stubborn… " 

\- "I don't know her, no ..." said Red between his teeth " you have had that privilege, Sam, and all you had to do in return was to teach her the right path" 

They were both silent for a few seconds.

\- "I don't want to discuss Red" Sam said conciliatory "can you do something?" 

\- "I'll do whatever it takes, Sam," she said softly, "sorry for talking to you like that, you're not to blame ... I suppose it's in her blood." Don't worry, I'll watch over her ... " 

And without further ado, Red hung up. He was not for cordial conversations with his old friend. This was a huge inconvenience and he was going to have to improvise. All this caught him in Japan, about to meet with the head of the Yakuza , but all this will have to wait. Nothing is more important than Elizabeth Scott; Dembé can take care of this.

Meanwhile , Liz was packing her bags. She wasn't going to need much ... but she wanted to have her college notes handy, several books she'd been devouring since she made the decision, and little else. She was excited by the idea, she knew she could do it, she had the wood for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz observed the 3 buildings of the Quantico Base , they were not very imposing but she was so nervous that she looked like the three pyramids of Gizeh . In fact they could be her professional grave if she did not pass the fearsome tests. She sighed and walked to her bedroom.

The first day was hectic. Steps in the bureaucracy, getting used to the paranoid security of the building, meeting your colleagues, the schedules, the gym, the physical tests ...

It was Friday, they were going to have the whole weekend to become aware of where they had been. Liz and a couple of classmates emerged from the large crime psychology classroom. The teacher had introduced himself and the class had been relaxed.

Apparently there was an Irish pub very close to the base, it was tradition to start the night there to continue the party in other places. Applicants were allowed as the FBI was interested in having the training take place in the most natural environment possible in order to study the profiles who wanted to enter.

\- "They told me about the "Lion" a pub near here, maybe we can go" said a young man. 

They all agreed and headed off as a group while chatting.

\- "Is this? Liz asked " 

\- "Well in theory yes ... but it was the" Lion "not the" Red Lion "the young man replied confused. 

The Local was indeed Irish in style. It had big gold letters with the name "THE RED LION" but unlike the rest of the entrance, the sign was new and freshly painted , as if the name had just been changed.

Liz and her companions settled on several tables, pulling them together. The place was practically empty except for a man sitting in the back drinking a pint of stout. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned. His hair was cut short and he seemed to be engrossed in a book.

When several of his companions approached the bar to ask, the man got up to attend to them; It turned out to be the waiter.

Several colleagues ordered trendy cocktails. When it was Liz's turn, she looked curiously at the pint of beer the mysterious man had left behind.

\- " Hmm , I've never been to an Irish pub ... could you pour me a pint of beer, like that" Liz said pointing to hers. 

Red smiled. Trying to show professionalism, he replied gently:

\- "Of course, good choice, a pint of Guiness " 

Red prepared the cocktails with amazing skill. The others settled at the tables while they waited for the drinks. But Liz was glancing at him as she shook the shaker.

Soon she got up to bring the drinks.

\- "Oh thanks" said Red smiling "You didn't need to bother , it's my job" 

\- "I don't really care" 

Liz carried the drinks to her companions until only her beer was left. She watched from the bar as the mysterious waiter threw the beer, making a curious pattern with the final foam.

\- "Oh! It's a clover right? Symbol of Ireland! " 

\- "Indeed" said Red smiling. "It is the symbol of Saint Patrick, it is said that he taught the mystery of the Holy Trinity taking a shamrock as a reference" 

\- "So you're Irish" Liz said carefully, he didn't seem to have an accent. 

\- "No" Red replied laughing " Actually I'm a fraud ¿ right? I simply acquired the business a few days ago, but if you come here more, I promise you that I will tell you legends of the beautiful country, I know some very good ones " 

Liz smiled nervously, the man had a pleasant voice, especially when telling stories. She lowered his gaze and joined her companions .

Several were chatting excitedly and Liz joined the conversation. Everyone was excited and nervous, they talked about the teachers they were going to have, the physical preparation ...

The night was getting lively and soon they were finishing their drinks, so they went out in search of other venues to continue the party.

The next few days went by quickly. Classes started on Monday and the week passed hectic. There was a lot to read to prepare the classes, the physical preparation was very demanding, shooting, studying weapons ... Liz barely had time to rest.

Some classmates ended each day by going for a drink at the Red Lion to unwind, but Liz ended each night exhausted. She needed to get serious about this and a weekday outings would be very irresponsible.

So when Friday night came around, after some especially bad target practice in which Liz had been outmatched, she needed to tune out.

\- “Are you going to the Red Lion? 

\- "No way Liz, after the week we've had we need something louder, plus Roger plays music that my parents listened to ... and that will be dead today." A girl answered 

\- "Roger?" Liz asked confused 

\- "The owner of the pub" she said simply "are you coming? There is a place where they play perfect music, there is even a famous DJ who has played in Ibiza " 

Liz politely refused, she was frankly tired and just wanted to disconnect, a plan of dancing in annoying heels and having to wear exaggerated makeup did not tempt her in the least.

So she went alone to the Red Lion with the intention of having a beer and relaxing to sleep, especially she needed to sleep ...

Red was surprised to see her enter the pub. All week he had been serving drinks to her annoying and stupid companions. They were loud, crude, and without a hint of intuition or subtle intelligence. As a criminal , Red was glad that the new generations of the FBI were so incompetent, but having to endure them every day to take away the disappointment of not being able to see her ...

So seeing her walk through the door alone amazed him. It had been repeated over and over again that he had left everything to get into the wolf's mouth, nothing more and nothing less than a few meters from the Quantico base of the FBI, alone and with the sole purpose of protecting her. But Red couldn't help but remember how she'd blushed when he served her the pint. Now his Lizzie was a 24-year-old woman with personal ambitions and a bright future, with eyes he could lose himself in and an adorable smile; Not to mention her perky ass that Red couldn't help but stare as she turned around laden with drinks.

\- "Hello" Liz said approaching the bar. She sat down on one of the stools since the place was empty and she didn't feel like sitting alone at a table. 

\- "Are you coming for another Guiness ?" 

\- "Oh, do you remember me?" 

\- "Of course ..." Red hesitated before continuing, he was going to tell her that it was impossible to forget her but he decided to have a sense of humor, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was a slob "I don't have a lot of customers, you know? And people don't usually order typical Irish drinks ... " 

\- "Oh, well, I would really like to try another ... What do you recommend?" 

\- "You should try a toasted beer" said Red "You will love a Murphy" 

And without further ado he began to prepare it. Red was tempted to invite her but again he held back, he needed to gain her trust and it was better to go little by little.

\- "You're Roger, right?" Liz said remembering his name. 

\- "Why don't you call me Red better?" Red answered carefully, he had promised himself not to lie to her, even in that trifle "It's something like my nickname" 

\- "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz" 

\- " Lizzie ..." he said softly as he served her the pint of beer with some nuts "it's a very sweet name" said Red without being able to hold back. 

Liz blushed again, it was ridiculous that this man affected her so much, even this could not be considered flirting, but she had to admit that he was a very sexy man and that anything he said turned her on.

Red noticed and decided to give her space, she moved away to dry some glasses that did not need to be dried so she could compose herself. If Sam saw him he would probably punch him.

Liz lowered her gaze and concentrated on looking at the peanuts that Red had served her, and thank goodness she was looking there, because seconds before she was going over his butt with those tight pants that fit him so well just before he gave the turn around and get her. ¿ What the hell happened? She had gone back to high school and had a crush on such a man ...

\- "What are you worried about Lizzie ?" 

\- "Oh it's nothing, I've had a stressful week, that's all, I don't think you want to hear my problems" 

\- "Of course I want to listen to you sweetheart" Red kicked himself for calling her that, tried to sound casual and continued with his old tactic of exploiting his sense of humor "part of my profession is listening to customer problems ... you don't want to take that privilege away from me. do not? We are something like the amateur psychologists of society so… shoot ” 

Liz saw real interest in his eyes and decided to explode.

\- “Well, it has been a disastrous week, well, you know that I am at the Quantico base of the FBI, right ? " 

\- "Yes Lizzie , I have seen you with your companions ... just across the street, they come here a lot" 

\- "It's my first week actually" said Liz "there is very good camaraderie but the classes are incredibly hard, I spend every afternoon looking for bibliography, the physical preparation is demanding and to top it off today we had target practice and I discovered that it was not I'm good for this Red” Liz now didn't look him in the eye, she seemed to be about to cry “and worst of all is that my colleagues seem to be on vacation, it costs no one as much as it does me , no one looks for bibliography, they have been All this week going out at night and I barely made it to the day, I crashed in bed dead from exhaustion ... And there are still 19 weeks ...! I'm not cut out for this Red ... " 

Liz burst into tears . Immediately like a spring Red came out of the bar through the lower hole and hugged her while she was still sitting on the stool. He let her vent a few seconds and then made her look into her eyes by gently grasping her face.

\- " Lizzie listen to me" he said capturing her attention "I am aware that we barely know each other, but you have to listen to what I am going to tell you, okay?" 

Liz nodded.

\- “First of all: don't trust the companionship, you are rivals, not high school friends; if they are not aware you should be clear from this moment , ok? " 

Liz nodded again, she couldn't articulate a word when Red had her hypnotized by speaking to him a few inches from her.

\- "Secondly" Red continued "Those yokels have nothing to do with you ... if those are the future of the FBI, anyone can rob a bank, they are noisy, stupid, impulsive and immature. Trust me, I've been putting up with them all week " 

Red released one of her cheeks to wipe a tear away as Liz stared at him, absorbed.

\- "And thirdly" said Red smiling at him "my father taught me to shoot, whenever you want I can teach you a couple of tricks Lizzie ; it's not to show off but I'm a good shooter " 

Liz smiled at him now, she had been embarrassed for blowing up like that, but she had no one else and she wasn't going to call her father to tell him she was giving up after a week. Especially when she knew that Sam was desperate to get her home.

\- “Thanks Red, I will take seriously everything you have told me. I promise." Liz was comfortable with him so close to her, far from feeling uncomfortable it was the first time since she arrived at Quantico that she felt good, at home, and had been next to a stranger in a pub. Although it wasn't like her, she didn't care, she adored this closeness and didn't want to question it the most. 

\- "Great, just for that reason you are invited to the next round, you will see how you sleep from the pull and tomorrow will be another day, okay?" 

\- "Oh you don't have to invite me Red, really" 

\- "Nonsense, for a client who listens to my advice ... I have to treat her well, don't I" Red said smiling at her. 

\- "Okay, thank you," she replied, embarrassed. 

Red poured him another pint smiling. He loved seeing her red-cheeked and embarrassed . She had become a beautiful and sweet woman; He couldn't help but walk up to her and wipe her tears… and her smile… Red would kill for that smile.

\- "Here you go" he said putting the pint on the bar along with more peanuts. 

Liz enjoyed the cold beer spilling down her throat, the music Red had in the store, the sounds of the glasses as Red placed them on the shelf, the beautiful empty room just for her. She felt good, this place was his little refuge for the next 19 weeks and no one was going to take it from him. Her companions were not such; Red was right, they were rivals and she had to focus on her goal. When she finished the beer she said goodbye to Red with a smile; It was incredible how a stranger had managed to bury all the doubts and insecurities, as he had made her feel.

Just when she was going to grab the door.

\- " Lizzie " called her Red "You're going to be an incredible FBI agent, I promise you " 

Liz smiled at him one last time. Why couldn't she stop smiling when she was with him ? She didn't want to question it anymore and headed back to base to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz took advantage of the weekend to organize more bibliography and prepare the classes for the week. She had time to rest and think about what Red had told her. In fact, she was thinking of much more than his words, she was thinking of his mouth as he spoke, of how he had dried that tear, of his touch when he hugged her while she cried like a stupid teenager. He had been sweet and understanding; and above all he had spoken to her in such a way that he had managed to regain her inner strength and confidence. Now she could face the week with a different determination: she was going to give her skin on this, she was going to work hard every day, she was going to absorb everything she could learn to become the best agent in the FBI, she was going to give everything so that the Friday , at the end of the week , she could go have a beer with that man; she was mesmerized, Red was the prize at the end of a hard week and Liz was going to win it for real.

Meanwhile Red was shocked. His feelings were getting in the way again, he couldn't stop thinking about how she had burst into tears. His Lizzie really yearned to be an FBI agent and now all his plans were screwed up.

Red had Dembé working on a contact within Quantico. He had thought of tricking the weapons the moment Liz made her final test. She would have failed the test and would have returned to Sam's house safe and sound. This must be the main objective, the original reason why Red had gone into the wolf's mouth, risking himself: Liz must leave the FBI at all costs.

But seeing her cry… he couldn't, he just couldn't. He'd seen those ocean-blue eyes sparkle when he'd assured her she'd be an amazing FBI agent. That was a vocation. How was Red going to come between something like that? How could he be responsible for seeing her shed tears again. He just wanted to see her laugh, well, to tell the truth he would love to do more with her.

"No Red what the hell is wrong with you?" He kicked himself.

He immediately called Dembé to cancel the operation. The faithful man asked no more questions and assured him that there would be no more trouble.

The next call was more complicated:

\- "Sam, I'm Red" he said on the phone "listen, you were right. There's nothing to do, Lizzie wants this. " 

\- "I know Red, but I was hoping you could do something to ..." 

\- "It's useless Sam, I have seen the determination she has, even if I could do something she would persist and it would be worse" 

\- "What do you mean?" Sam replied with a note of concern “have you talked to her? " 

\- "Yes ... just, just to make sure that ..." 

\- "Red, you can't get close to her. What the hell is wrong with you!? If she recognizes you..." 

\- "Sam, she will not recognize me" said Red dangerously "I know how to take care of her better than you, if I could not have left you" Red regretted the second of saying those harsh words "I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have said that, you have been more than a father to her; much better than what I could have been" 

\- "Red ..." 

\- "Sam, it's okay, I just want to meet her, see what she has become ... nothing more" 

\- “Okay Red, I suppose it will be good for her to have a good friend around. Take care of yourself" 

And without further ado he said goodbye to his old friend.

Liz faced the week with renewed energy. She had the strength to handle everything, she got up early to train by going for a run around the base, she returned in time to shower and be ready for classes, she prepared the bibliography after each class, she soaked herself in the library, expanding more and more on each topic, what the teachers gave ...

The classes were exciting and his training in psychology gave her the necessary basis to be able to function in the profiles of sexual criminals, serial killers, psychopaths, sociopaths, and other ilk that walk among us. She investigated and expanded in the study of organized crime, foreign mafias ... Liz had become a sponge ready to absorb everything.

Soon the companions began to look at her suspiciously. She always answered the first in class, asked the best questions to the teachers who showed their enthusiasm for each of her interventions. She trained in her spare time to climb the rope, to strengthen her upper body with each movement.

At night she would arrive exhausted ; She appreciated not having to share a room with anyone, apparently it was the new policy of Quantico , they wanted applicants focused on their objective. At the end of each day she stamped himself on the bed and closed his eyes trying to visualize beautiful landscapes . She had learned these control strategies stress , after graduate in practices that had to psychiatric emergencies in New York ; she remembered that stage of her life fondly, they were bad months , yes, but she learned a lot and it allowed her to know what she really aspired to in life.

The images flashed through her imagination like a high definition movie. She had perfected the technique and was able to escape from reality . It was a very effective exercise to cope with the stress of every day. For some reason she was represented by images of green meadows and mountains that flowed into high cliffs above the blue ocean; huge granite rocks on rough cliffs, she imagined the sea wind, the smell of salt, the sun biting her face ... curiously those landscapes gave her serenity and she delved deeper into them.

For the first time and thanks to an eccentric bartender in a pub, she felt strong and brave; she had the weapons and the talent to overcome this; that man had opened her eyes with a little conversation and had made her draw out those weapons she had hidden. It was more than grateful to him, in fact she was looking forward to Friday to tell him about her week and to honor herself with those cold beers and that evocative and joyful music ...

Friday came and with it the dreaded target practice; For some reason they resisted her, she concentrated on the technician's explanation, practiced and attended to each one of her arming and disarming movements, each piece ... she believed she had aim, but at the moment of truth she failed. She could see several smiles on the companions. As she left the shooting gallery, she entertained herself by putting down her hearing protectors and ran hastily because she had to look for some materials in the library, just around a corridor she ran into the same companions with whom she had been having drinks at the Red Lion the first day.

\- "Wow, finally there is something wrong with Miss Perfect." Said the boy who had discovered the pub for them. 

\- "She is a cold and calculating bitch" said one more girl mercilessly "she will think she will become an FBI chief as soon as she lands in a unit ..." 

Liz remained hidden behind the corridor, her former self would have faced the hypocrisy of her peers, her current self had realized that it was a waste of energy. She had to focus on her goal and use that same energy to be her best. She decided to focus on improving her shooting and taking more time to practice on her own. She had heard that on the outskirts of town there was a private shooting gallery where she could work on his own, away from the gaze of opponents.

Finally Friday night arrived. She had left a little earlier to buy by a pastry shop, she was very grateful to that man and sincerely wanted to return his good advice. She carried an assortment of cakes of various kinds, she felt silly, she didn't even know if he liked sweets ... She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable either, but she had been taught to be grateful and Red's talk had really made her face the problems with renewed strength. She had also been fantasizing about his face for days when he saw her appear through the door with the cakes in her hand ... maybe she should hide them in a bag or something.

So she changed her clothes, she felt flirtatious and could no longer deny it; maybe it was just the feeling of success after a hard week that she had endured wonderfully, her self-esteem skyrocketing; Or she just felt like a more mature woman after this first test and wanted to show it to a sexy man behind a bar. In any case, she chose a pair of dark skinny pants that she knew highlighted her perky butt; An ocean blue satin blouse, the same color as the sea that hit the cliffs in her imagination, the blouse subtly opened over the neckline, showing just enough to make it clear that what was seen was for Red. Simply the look she had chosen it was a subtle metaphor for her metamorphosis over the last week, gone were the days of high school and teenage crushes, miniskirts and plunging necklines. She was a woman who wanted Red, felt comfortable with him and she was going to make it clear to him.

But when she reached the door she hesitated momentarily. For some reason , with Red , a part of her felt like a little girl and another part the opposite: a strong and confident woman. She had felt that dichotomy the first day when he served her that pint of stout with the special drawing just for her; she remembered how she had blushed like a little girl. The next time it had been similar, she had burst into tears and he had surrounded her without hesitation and dried her tears before restoring her self-assurance. Was she making a movie in her head? Maybe he saw her too young ...

She sighed and opened the door. She was not surprised to see the empty place, it did not seem to have many fixed customers, maybe Red was worried about the future of the pub and she was worrying about his nonsense ...

She moved slowly to the bar as he smiled at her affectionately. Little did she know that Red had been roughing the few clients he'd inherited from the previous owner these days. Red bought the pub in a hurry and at an exorbitant price, and the lucky owner was probably now enjoying the sun in some tropical country. The pub certainly didn't have clean finances, but Red cared little about that. The Red Lion was an alibi for getting close to his Lizzie; it had no other mission.

He saw her appear with a beautiful blouse that highlighted her eyes, she smiled shyly and balanced a mysterious bag.

\- "Good night Lizzie " said Red leaving everything and focusing his attention on her "I've been waiting all week for you to tell me how you have been" 

\- "Well ... much better!" she replied happily "well, I'm not going to lie to you, it has been a harder week even than the previous one, but the truth ... your words made me face it better" she said, turning shy suddenly. "Sincerely I am very grateful to you Red, well, it does not matter, but ... I have brought you some nonsense, it is an unimportant detail" Lizzie said nervously "I have been thinking about you all week and ..." she cut herself off suddenly and put the bag on the bar counter. 

How was it possible that a few minutes ago a woman capable of facing the leadership of the mafia felt and now she melted like a little girl in front of the most handsome boy in high school? No, it was even worse than that… Red was kind, sweet… but he was a man.

Red in turn tried to maintain his composure, but could not hide his surprise; every time he saw her blush and show that sweet side Red melted, had she been thinking about him all week? Had his precious little Lizzie really told him that? Red opened the bag nervously, whatever it was, now he was clear that she had dressed for him, had thought of him as she came here with whatever she had bought for him ... for him! Now Red was certain that they weren't his own.

\- “Oh my… ! " He said happily surprised" Lizzie , you don't know what you've done ...! " 

\- "What ...?" Liz replied confused "if you don't like them, nothing happens, you don't have to ..." 

\- "Are you kidding me?" He said laughing “You are in front of the man with the sweet tooth you have ever met in your life. You didn't have to sweetheart, really " 

\- "Oh, it doesn't matter, I just wanted ..." 

\- "Thank you" interrupted Red "Thank you for this" she said pointing to the tray of cakes "and above all thank you for thinking of me during your sad moments" 

Simple cakes, silly yes, but Lizzie had bought them with him in mind. They meant more to Red than a solid gold Rolex. His sweet Lizzie ...

\- “I have a wonderfully appropriate tea for these cakes… mmmm … are they pistachio and honey? Oh and these are nuts with cinnamon! They smell great” he said enthusiastically making Liz laugh. "Let me go back and look for it, it is a very special tea and I have it for myself, I think my clients would not appreciate it ... except you" he said smiling. 

Red left the bar and opened a small door that showed behind a small room, and it could make out a sofa with a table. Red called her from within:

\- “ Lizzie , why don't you close the pub and come in here with the cakes? I don't think anyone else is going to come all night. " 

\- "Oh, okay" she said shyly. 

She closed the main door of the premises and entered the room curiously. There was a chester sofa with a dark wood table and a small kitchen.

\- "I have my own apartment of course, but this is just a small resting place, I have to spend many hours here" said Red as he put the kettle on. 

Liz was standing over the entrance to the living room. A coat rack greeted us with a curious fedora hat hung carelessly.

\- "It's very cozy" she said "Red, I'm sorry ... so is your business going bad?" Liz said with a sad note. 

\- “Well, it is starting, but it will start. With milk and sugar? " he asked and Liz nodded. 

Red came to the table with the two cups of tea . It smelled delicious and was very aromatic .

\- "Maybe I could convince my colleagues to come here more often" she said worried "or some event like live music or ..." 

\- "Really, you don't have to worry" interrupted Red "now I want you to tell me how your week has been" said Red, putting a large piece of pistachio cake. 

\- "Oh well ... I haven't really stopped" she said smiling "I go out very early in the morning to run and train, I prepare classes with a lot of bibliography, and I spend almost all the time in the library , when I arrive at night I'm so tired that I can only close my eyes and imagine landscapes to relax " 

\- “That is a good technique. And what landscapes do you imagine " 

\- “Well, especially the sea; and cliffs with green meadows… ”Liz answered in a dreamy voice. 

Red was staring at her. This was the girl he rescued from the fire, and now they were sitting together on a small sofa, their knees touching, the pub closed, alone with no one to interrupt them ...

\- "I adore the sea" said with a soft voice Red. 

Liz looked at him expectantly, they were close together, they approached slowly and brushed their mouths; she closed her eyes as he did the opposite: absorb every second in slow motion. They breathed in each other's air before opening their mouths in unison and merging into a slow and soft kiss, shy and fearful; as if they both knew they were crossing an invisible line that prevented them from turning back.

In fact that was the case; Liz moved her hands to the buttons of Red's shirt and he drew the strength to gently stop her with a sigh. This was not right, he definitely couldn't start like this with this person so special to him. He had bought the pub with the intention of keeping an eye on her and had even moved his faithful man to make her fail in the dream of her life ... and now after seeing her three times he was madly in love with her? It could hurt her a lot; after all he walked away from her almost 20 years ago to mislead their enemies ...

\- "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed ..." Liz said embarrassed. "I think I'll go, I have to go back to base ..." 

She stood up abruptly and moved quickly to the exit. Red had a hunch that she wouldn't come back here. He couldn't let her go like this; not after you've tasted her lips.

\- " Lizzie wait, please wait" said Red in a whisper. “It's not what you think… I just want to take things slower, okay? Please, don't stop coming to see me, you're the best thing that happens to me throughout the week " 

\- "I didn't want to rush anything, I'm sorry I've been too fast," Liz said without looking directly at him. "I…" 

\- "I really want to see you again Lizzie, really I do " said Red getting up and approaching her "Will you be back next Friday?" Now Red had both hands on Liz's cheeks. 

\- "Yes" Liz said looking into his eyes "Yes I will be here ... after all this is like my refuge at the end of a week of nightmare" she smiled at last. 

Without saying another word Red accompanied her to the door opening it for her and going out into the street only to see her walk away. He had gotten off to a very bad start and could turn into a disaster. He wasn't going to allow it.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz slept badly that night. To tell the truth, the kiss had been initiated by both of them, but for some reason she felt that it was she who had screwed up. Why did she have to be so insecure with him? She knew little about him, but she had seemed to sense that Red was somewhat interested in her. Maybe he's in a relationship, or recently left one, Liz thought.

She decided to behave like an adult and spend the week as best she could and on Friday go have a beer and relax without worrying more.

She woke up on Saturday after a doggy night and decided to pound herself in the gym. She spent the whole morning training her skills with the punching bag until her arms ached; later she got into the shower and let the hot water relax her stiff muscles. When she finished, she forced herself to leave the base to explore the city. She decided to eat alone at a typical hamburger joint ; when she finished she thought of postponing the exploration of the city and approaching the shooting club. She spoke with the receptionist who informed her of the legal requirements and conditions, the facilities and the prices; then she invited her to see the shooting gallery for herself.

When Liz accessed the gallery there he was. She froze behind him watching his posture as he fired; he really was good, especially holding the gun decisively. Little did she know that Red wasn't practicing, precisely, he was venting his frustration. As a criminal, his stoic character was the best way to deal with traffickers, hackers, swindlers and even murderers; it was another thing to deal with his own mistakes. He had been up all night since Liz left him. He had stopped her just as she was about to undress him; Red was experienced enough to know when the fire couldn't be stopped. He was certain that they would have made love on that same sofa. And it wouldn't be fair, not to her, who didn't know the implications behind it. Red had met her as a little girl who had just suffered a traumatic episode; he had only trusted Sam to take care of her and give her a happy childhood, alien to the black world; and now, years later ... he had before him a sweet and wonderful woman; a light, a beacon, a way back home. The question was: Did Red deserve to go home? And Lizzie? Did Lizzie deserve to embark on something like this without knowing the consequences?

Despite the emotional charge, Red took off with the target in front of him. He felt the adrenaline rush in his veins. This was his world: shooting undesirables to keep Lizzie safe. Yes, that had been the initial goal; but that was before knowing the turn of events that was going to occur: Lizzie had gotten into the wolf's mouth by herself, it seems that Red could not protect her from her fate after all. "Maybe I could accompany her on the road from now on ..." Red fantasized "Maybe it's time to tell the truth for a damn time"

At that precise moment when that pilgrim thought crossed his mind, he took off his protective hearing helmets and prepared to put down the weapon when he saw her. She was at the entrance to the shooting gallery, leaning against the wall, smiling at him. She seemed like an apparition fresh out of his thoughts.

\- "Lizzie !" he said puzzled “What a pleasant surprise!" 

\- "Hi Red" she said happily "Wow, you weren't lying ... you're really good" 

\- "Of course I wasn't lying" he said amused "although you should know Lizzie, that would never lie to you" he said in a more solemn tone. 

There he was, the Red who managed to freak her out like a teenager. He had the ability to bring out an intensity in the most unthinkable moments.

\- "Come sweetheart, show me how you hold it" he said, handing her the gun and moving far enough away. 

Liz fired several shots just as she had been taught. Her technique was improving but for some reason her aim was not.

\- " Mmmmh " began Red thoughtfully "your technique is good Lizzie , in fact I would say that it is perfect. What is missing is perhaps deeper ... " 

\- "What do you mean?" 

\- "I think your subconscious doesn't want to get it right" said Red enigmatically. "Come on, I'll explain it to you better, let's get out of here" 

And before a perplexed Liz, he took the gun from her hands and carefully put it in its holster. Putting a hand on her waist, he led her out of the gallery. As he passed the receptionist, Red said a courteous goodbye to her, who returned a much more than cordial smile.

\- "Where are you taking me?" Liz said curiously. 

\- “Oh sorry Lizzie, your problem is not fixed in that shooting gallery… better let me explain, okay? There is a coffee shop just across the street, let me invite you and I can explain myself better. " 

He led her to the place and they sat at a table by the window. Red was waiting for the waitress to pass so they could talk quietly. They ordered a couple of coffees and were finally left alone.

\- "I need to ask you something Lizzie, and I need you to be honest; not with me, with yourself, okay? " Red said softly. 

Liz nodded.

\- "Are you absolutely sure that each and every part of you wants to become an FBI agent?" he asked firmly "are you aware of the world you're getting into?" 

Liz was thinking. It seemed like a simple question, she had shown her enthusiasm to her own father, to her classmates, to her new professors ... but for some reason the way Red had of making her the question it was much more incisive than the rest of the people.

\- "I really want this Red" Liz answered after a few minutes with confidence. "I don't know if I'll be good for ..." 

\- "I haven't asked you if you think you're good for this" Red interrupted her "I need you to answer yourself if you really want to enter this sordid world" 

Liz weighed her words carefully.

\- “Really this sordid world you speak of is there, I may or may not enter it of my own free will, but there is no use hiding from it when there are psychopaths in line at the supermarket , when there are kidnappings of trafficking of women and children every days, when the mafias roam freely ... the question is not if I want to enter this dark and criminal world; the question is if I can really do something to improve the world. " Liz said with an unusual force in her voice “And the answer is yes. It is my dream, Red, to contribute to make the world a better place as much as I can " 

Red looked at her in wonder. Of all the answers she could give him, none would have disarmed him like this. Not only did she have talent and vocation, but the motivation that drove her was correct. His little Lizzie had a hidden strength that he could glimpse now. And he was privileged to see her grow.

\- "I think you could not have answered better" said Red still amazed "Well now, clear the most important thing, we will talk about what happens to you when you shoot." 

Red finished his coffee and took a deep breath.

\- “ Lizzie , we are designed to defend ourselves. If they attack us, we attack. If they dazzle us, we protect our sight, right?" Red began as Liz stared at him, “The weapon is an extension of your defense. You have answered my first question in the most impeccable and honest way that I could have imagined, that is, the motivations that drive you are the best. When you pick up a gun remember that last phrase you told me: I want to make the world a better place." 

Liz looked at him skeptically now.

\- "But that can't be the only reason why I shot badly" 

\- "Oh no honey, we're just getting started." Said Red smiling "This is shooter psychology and what happens to you is very common in novice shooters" Red waved his hands anticipating his enthusiasm for the amount of ideas he was going to convey to Liz. “Fleeing attacks is in our DNA. Wielding a gun implies that we are not running away, but rather facing the problem face to face. The gun, the deafening shot, stuns us and kicks in our survival instinct, our urge to flee from a dangerous situation. It is our duty to impose ourselves on it; or better yet, use that instinct to channel our concentration on the weapon and the deafening shot." 

Liz was attentive to each and every one of his words.

\- “From what I have seen, you have overcome the initial mistakes yourself: you keep your wrists steady and avoid the jog before shooting, you hold the gun with both hands, you have managed to control your breathing and above all you are able to keep your eyes open" Said Red with admiration "and you have achieved it because you have talent, because your dream is to be an effective FBI agent ... but the part of the subconscious is what you need to polish" Red took a breath "for that part you need to work with someone who knows how your mind works" 

\- "And that someone is you" Liz said in wonder. 

\- "Oh no, I didn't want to show off that ... I just…" 

\- "You're not showing off anything, in fact it seems like you're reading my mind" Liz said in amazement "please continue" 

\- “Good” Red hesitated “Everything is based on mental determination. If you have it, you will be able to control the recoil of the weapon avoiding anticipating it and making the shot fluid and your wrists firm. I know many experienced shooters who continue to make these mistakes and the only reason is that they have not worked that unconscious and they continue to hesitate before shooting. You have the technique, Lizzie , you lack the subconscious” said Red with determination. “For this, here is my first exercise; and you must be very persistent, okay? Good" he continued "You have worked your conscious part with a very polished and perfected technique, now we will work your unconscious part through the self-image you have of yourself. I want you to imagine yourself in the shooting gallery where we have been, every night before you go to sleep and imagine yourself shooting and hitting the target. I want you to visualize all the details: the clothes you are wearing, the temperature in the room, the weight of the weapon on your wrist… everything. The more details the better. I assure you that on Friday when you arrive at target practice you will do it perfectly. You should not practice anything else, do not touch a weapon until the day of the class. Just visualize it every night before you sleep, okay?" Red said smiling. 

\- "Okay" Liz said skeptically "I will ... but only because you tell me ..." 

\- "It´s enough" said Red smiling "Oh and very important! Remember to repeat to yourself your mantra: ´ _I do this to make the world a better place_ ´. I promise you will do well." 

Liz smiled at him. Again he was giving her confidence. She soon realized the time; she really had to go prepare the bibliography for the week.

\- "Come on, I realize you're late, allow me to accompany you please" said Red anticipating her words. 

They walked in silence. Liz was reflecting on Red's words. It was amazing how he had connected with her, how could she know what was going through her mind? Soon they reached the path that led to the base. Red stood nervous: number 4 of the most wanted right at the entrance of one of the most important FBI bases was too risky even for him.

\- "I'll leave you here Lizzie , I hope your class on Friday will go well ..." he said with sudden shyness "and I really hope to see you on Friday at the pub, I'll be looking forward to you telling me how the week was" 

\- "I'll be there Red" Liz answered very sure "I'll try to earn that pint of beer" she said smiling. "And ... thank you really, thank you again for ... well, you know me so well that I can hardly believe it." Liz couldn't hide her amazement. 

\- “I… I am aware that you hardly know me, you have seen me three or four times. But… I feel very… close to you” said Red excited. 

Liz approached him with the intention of kissing his sweet lips. But Red gently pulled away and kissed her cheek.

\- "Have a nice week Lizzie " he said in her ear "I will be looking forward to seeing you on Friday" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (good or bad), suggestions, and linguistic corrections to my poor English are appreciated.  
> Kudos give me life!  
> Thanks for reading as always


End file.
